Military Ranks
Military Ranks are a system of hierarchical relationships employed within the armed forces to clearly define a chain of command. Barsburg Insignia and uniform To some extent, the uniform an officer wears reveals the rank the officer holds. All uniforms include the insignia of the Barsburg empire in some form but the higher the rank the larger the badge and the more elaborate the uniform. There are no standard weapons to go with the uniform, and soldiers are able to wield whatever type of sword they are most comfortable with regardless of rank. * The Barsburg Military cadet uniform, consists of a black, or dark blue, thigh-length tunic with long sleeves and a neck guard. Black trousers and knee-length back boots are worn with white gloves. The uniform has golden trimming on the shoulders, chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard and also a gold belt. Golden shoulder boards decorate the right shoulder and a small version of the Barsburg Military insignia is on the left shoulder. * The standard uniform consists of a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. A small half mantle emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia hangs off the left shoulder, and a golden shoulder board on the right shoulder. A plain white shirt is worn undercoat. The trousers is knee-length and black/navy. They also wear buckled boots and white gloves. A black/navy blue peaked-cap, with the Barsburg Military Insignia in the center, is optional (as it have been shown in the anime that some soldiers wear it while some soldiers do not). *For officers who are of a higher rank, i.e the Field Marshal and the Chief of Staff, the uniform looks almost identical to the standard uniform save for a goldern epaulet over the right shoulder, as well as golden embroidery on the chest. Their peaked-cap is trimmed with more gold in the crown and the visor (the trimming somehow looks like the shape of a Chinese dragon or wings of a phoenix). Ranks 'Cadet' A cadet is someone who has not yet officially entered the military. 'Cadet Begleiter' Upon entering the armed forces (by passing the final exam) a person is enlisted as a cadet begleiter. This is lowest post in the armed forces. Induction courses for begleiters begin 2 days after graduation.In Kapitel 4, Katsuragi talks about the induction courses beginning tomorrow- and given the amount of time that had passed between the exam and Katsuragi's comment this would mean the course begins after 2 days. Becoming a cadet begleiter acts a form of work experience/internship in the military, where they act as temporary begleiters for a superior officer (usually at commander level, but there are exceptions)- learning the skills needed to be a begleiter and becoming familiar with military life. According to the pilot chapter Begleiter, if the superior is dissatisfied with the cadet's performance during this apprenticeship period, the cadet Begleiter needs to take the graduation exam again. If they complete their internship to a good standard they then become begleiters, either for the officer they had been working under or any other officer who accepts them. It's possible for a new graduate of the military academy to skip becoming a cadet begleiter and be promoted directly to Begleiter if their skills and grades are high enough. This is the case for Teito Klein, who graduated from the military academy at the top of his class, and was promoted directly to a position as Ayanami's Begleiter. Duties As a result of the lack of experience, cadet begleiters are excused from combat situations. * Their jobs include serving refreshment and carrying documents. * They are in charge of their superior's schedule.Yukinami has been seen reminding Ayanami about meetings. * Other duties (e.g taking care of their superior's pets). Trivia * The Begleiter (chapter) says that no cadet assigned under Ayanami has ever survived their apprenticeship period, as he usually sacks them. 'Begleiter (ベグライター beguraita) ' After a cadet completes his/her internship, he/she can become a Begleiter to an officer who accepts him/her. Begleiters are not necessarily new recruits. They can be high-ranking officers, as seen in the case of Katsuragi, who is a colonel but was also Ayanami's Begleiter. It's also possible for a new graduate of the military academy to skip becoming a cadet begleiter and be promoted directly to Begleiter if their skills and grades are high enough. This is the case for Teito Klein, who graduated from the military academy at the top of his class, and was promoted directly to a position as Ayanami's Begleiter. In the 07-Ghost series, a Begleiter assists and takes care of his/her direct superior, hence the function is similar to that of an adjutant in the military. Duties Their day to day duties mainly revolve around lightening the workload of their superior officer. * They are in charge of their superior's schedule,Katsuragi has been seen reminding Ayanami about meetings. and they are expected to do paperwork themselves. * They are also expected to take care of the health of their superior, as seen in the case of Haruse, Konatsu and Katsuragi (Drama CD Day of Retribution). * They are expected to protect or assist their superior in battle (e.g Konatsu, Haruse, Yukikaze) Trivia *"Begleiter" is a German word, meaning "companion", "accompanist", "escort" or "tutor". 'Major ' Major is a rank of a commissioned officer. It is considered the most junior of the field ranks. In reality, a major is able to command a squadron (less than 1500 soldiers). 'Lieutenant colonel' Lieutenant colonel is a rank of commissioned officer in the army, typically ranking above a major and below a colonel. A lieutenant colonel is typically in charge of a battalion in the army. 'Colonel' Colonel is the most senior military rank of a commissioned officer. It is the highest field rank, just below the general ranks. A colonel is typically in charge of a regiment (1500 - 3000 soldiers). 'Major-general ' Major-general is a commissioned officer rank in the army. In some countries, it is the lowest of the general ranks (whereas in other countries, the lowest general rank is brigadier-general). A major-general normally commands a division, a military unit consisting of 10,000 - 30,000 soldiers. 'Chief of Staff' A rank held by the most senior officer. Begleiter shows that the Chief of staff has some influence over the Eyes, Begleiter chapter, Ayanami can decide what the Eye is used for. but the field marshal has the final say. Trivia * Despite Ayanami being the name of a famous battleship, the 07-Ghost character book says that Ayanami (the character) is the chief of staff of the army. He is not the chief of staff of the navy or the air force. 'Field Marshal' The field marshal is the highest authority in the Barsburg Army. He/she decides the fate of the Eye of Raphael and the Eye of Mikhail. It appears in 07-Ghost, when a field marshal of the Barsburg Army dies, a high-ranking officer from the First Fleet will be the first candidate for promotion to field-marshal, then an officer from the Second Fleet, and then the Third. When these candidates are unavailable, the Chief of Staff of the First Fleet be promoted to the post of the field marshal.It is shown that the reincarnation of Verloren could have killed Marshal Wakaba Oak easily and there have been ample opportunities for him to do so. It was only after he had finished getting rid of the other high-ranking officers in the first three fleets that he did it. If the Chief of Staff will necessarily take over the place of the field marshal after his death, then, the reincarnation of Verloren should not have needed to wait. It is possible that years of experience count (perhaps more so than ability) in deciding who will take over the post, as the generals which were killed by the reincarnation of Verloren were the officers who had much more years of experience in the military than Ayanami. In Barsburg, it appears that the field marshal is directly in charge of the First Fleet, consisting of a group of high-ranking officers who are the commanders of divisions, corps and armies. In light of army hierarchy in the real world, a "Fleet" in the 07-Ghost universe should mean an army (80,000 - 200,000 soldiers), an army group (more than 160,000 soldiers) or an army region (1 million to 3 millions soldiers), which are military units usually commanded by a field marshal. The Barsburg Army has at least three fleets; the total number of fleets is yet unknown. From the meetings Marshal Wakaba Oak had had with other generals, it is shown that there are about or at least 20 generals sitting around the long table. Assuming one major-general commands a division (10,000 - 15,000 men), the First Fleet should include at least 200,000 soldiers. Duties The field marshal commands the First Fleet and Barsburg's army, has meetings with the Emperor, generals, researchers, politicians and others (e.g large projects' investors, munition dealers, etc. Manga chapter 75), decides military policy and the use of the Eyes so long as the Empress or the Emperor approves or agrees (e.g start a war with Raggs). Raggs Insignia and uniform Antwort Insignia and uniform References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Ranks